I am Romeo and You are my Juliet
by Raven Halley
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha never believes in love in first sight, but when saw naruto Uzumaki his whole world has change. Now he has to fight other men to win naruto heart and to fight others for stealing Sasuke. Drama, Romance, and a spice of jealousy. what could go wrong? [Sasunaru] [Kakairu]


**Warning**: uhhhhhhhh, I don't know yet.

**Yaoi: **BOY/BOY

**Disclaimer**: I truly do not own naruto, but I wish I did. boohoo

there maybe bad grammar, just a heading up. for your 411

* * *

Chapter I: MY Celestial being

* * *

As Sarutobi-Sensei started to give a lecture on Fundamental Theorems of Calculus. I grab my sketch book out of my backpack and not giving damn about the world. knock knock. Sarutobi-Sensei put down the book "Come in" he said as look toward the door opened softly, what I heard is heaven to my ears "Excused me, but is this room 711 AP Calculus with Yuhi Kurenai?"

I looked up to see who is the celestial person with the Heavenly voice. As I look up at him, he is words I can't describe "beautiful" I manage to whisper. As I look at the rest of my classmate, I notice I wasn't the only one who thought of the same thing.

I never thought I Sasuke Uchiha believe in 'love at first sight' with our family that has too much pride in them.

Scratch that we are the sin of the seven deadly sin (except for gluttony and sloth) , we are prideful family Challenge us faced our wrath. People lust after our body, people envy our looks, money and status. I stop whatever I was doing and paying attention to Sarutobi-Sensei has to say at the beautiful breathtaking Angel. "sorry, Kid. You have the wrong Class this is just Calculus. Ap Calculus is in the other side of the school."

"What! no way... I was sure this is the right classroom." the Angelic person pouted childishly has he kick the imaginary dirt on the floor. I couldn't help myself but to chuckle at his cute antics.

"hmmm... Well let me see your schedule" he handed his schedule towards him. Sarutobi-Sensei was just nodding at his schedule. "I see the problem, your schedule has couple of typos. All your classroom number all mixed up. your lucky kiddo, I know all these people so let me write down their correct room number."

Sarutobi-Sensei walked over to his desk and wrote down the correct number and handed back the schedule at him

"here you go kiddo."

"Thank you Sensei, but I don't know how to get there and i just lost my map." as he gave him cutely awkward smile

"yeah I'll help. is there anyone who finish taking down all of their notes` and finish the work sheet."

no one raised their hand but me. how lucky of me "I'll do it Sensei. since I finish all my work"

I told him.

"Alright, Sasuke you can show him to his classroom."

we made eye contact to each other, he started to blush like a cute red cherry tomato.

as I got closer to him the smaller he appear. People started to giggle and comparing our height difference.

"hey chibi-chan how tall are you?" one of the student asked

the angel made an attempt to glare at the boy, but failed miserably. 'he cute when he's angry'

"I'm 5'3"

Suigetsu started to laugh at him "oh boy, chibi-chan. You are truely are small. hey sasuke stand next to him." I didn't listen to him, but he made me stand next to him anyways. that classroom was full of laughter. "wow what a huge difference." "wow you are so tiny" people couldn't stop talking about our height difference since I'm 6'8.

I sign "lets go dobe"

"oh okay..." '3,2,1 "what the hell you just call me Teme" he pointed at me

"you know point is rude" I told him. He stop pointing at me and crossed his arm to together in a childish manner "well-yeah... so what. lets go teme" as I directed him to his right classroom, the silence got kind of awkward.

"sooo-" we both said at the same time.

"no you go first" we said it again

"How about I start" I asked

he just nodded "So what's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, you?" he extended his hand

"Sasuke Uchiha" I reached to shake his hand, but I felt a little jolt.

"wow that was weird" naruto said laughed awkwardly

"yeah" I replied in return

as we kept on walking, we just started talking about random things our likes and our dislikes. As we reach to our destination "well here our stop" I said. I gently knock on the door. "Yuhi-sensei? sorry to inter-" I covered naruto ears before I could ever finished my sentence.

"Sasuke what are-" naruto didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as well.

"wah- its Sasuke-kun" girl 1 screamed

"its-its Uchiha-senpai" girl 2 stuttered

"he's so hot"... "marry me!"

it was one after another all the girls started to rambled on about me, its really and I mean REALLY annoying. I could see all the guys start getting annoyed by this as well.

"ladies! silence!" I uncovered naruto ears the teacher looked down at naruto who called out to him "so what's your name sweetie"

"Naruto Uzumaki" he stuttered, he's too cute for his own good.

Yuhi-Sensei smiled at him "well naruto-san, welcome to pre-cal"

he respectfully bowed at her "thank you." and turn at me "thank you Uchiha-san"

I first in ever I gave him a true Uchiha smile "you're welcome, naruto-san" everyone gasph never in the 3 years of my high school year have I ever showed my smile to anyone. naruto blush of a whole new shade of red. his hand I grab a kiss I gave to him. like a knight and shiny armor.

"I-uh-..." he could say anything as he was tongue tied

"I will see you later" I waved good bye to him.

he waved bye in turned "bye" he managed to whispered.

when I left to my classroom, rumors has already spreads.

"hey uchiha I heard" before Suigetsu could say anything. I gave him a level 3 glare "okay I'll shut-up now."

* * *

End of Chapter one:

* * *

Raven: so what did you think? come on, is good or bad? I can handled it! I think?

don't forget to review, favorite, or even follow!


End file.
